


Coulsons new assignment

by xclairemariex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclairemariex/pseuds/xclairemariex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is adopted by Phil Coulson as his new assignment what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulsons new assignment

It had been a busy day at work for Phil Coulson and he was about to leave for home when he got told that Fury wanted to see him. When Coulson got to Fury's office he knocked and waited for the simple 'come in'

"You wanted to see me Nick?" Coulson asked tiredly Ignoring the glare Coulson was trying to hide Fury replied saying "Yes i did i have a new assignment for you. 10 years ago we retrieved a baby girl from a village where everyone was killed including many of my agents. We had no idea what caused it so we thought it was the girl. She was classed as an 0-8-4 and put into care and moved from different homes every so often. We have check ins every so often and i sent May in for the check in."

Coulson butted in angry at that point "Why would you do that Nick after everything that happened in Bahrain she could've had a breakdown!" "But she didn't instead she dropped the kid off and came back and gave me an hour long lecture of why i shouldn't have put this girl in care Coulson a whole hour. Anyway it seems that most of her foster homes have been abusive so your new assignment is to adopt her and get May off my back anything else?"

Coulson was annoyed at first but hearing how she has a troubled and abused life because of S.H.I.E.L.D he knew he had to help but he had on question well two

"First when am i collecting her?" Coulson asked "Monday so you have the weekend to prepare for her and what is your second question?" "What is her name?" "Well the orphanage named her Mary Sue Poots but she seems to strongly dislike this name and I'm not surprised she chooses to go by Skye. I will sort out the adoption papers and I will officially change her name to Skylar Coulson any preference on a middle name?" "Daisy" Coulson said. It sounded right to him and he hoped she like it "Okay well Skylar Daisy Coulson it is and i don't want to see you here till she fully trusts you got it?"

"Got it sir!" Coulson replied walking away thinking about his new daughter

Skylar Daisy Coulson

and he couldn't wait to meet her

At the orphanage

"Mary?!" One of the nuns said when she barged into Skye's room and automatically Skye responded "It's Skye!" "Whatever you say dear! Anyway Mary you better start packing your bags someone has FINALLY adopted you not even met you yet and he isn't just fostering you he is adopting you. His name is Phil Coulson. He will pick you up Monday!" And with that the nun left.

Skye just sat there thinking who would want to adopt me? no one ever wants me.

She would just have to wait to Monday for these answers


End file.
